A Fist Full of Dandelions
by Pepperfan1
Summary: Speedette thinks Herald is cool. Really really super duper cool, and she wants to tell him. But how would she do that? K rating, contains OCs. Not Canon/OC.


The training room was always open for spectators. Speedette decided to use that to her advantage that day.

She was always giddy at watching Herald fight. Martial arts had interested her for as long as she could remember, so having someone fight that way so quick and smoothly just amazed her. That and Herald was tall. Speedette, standing a small four foot six, found height to be very important.

As she watched him attack a punching bag with the hopes of improving his reflexes, Speedette couldn't help but giggle giddily. Gosh, she enjoyed watching him!

Herald stopped for a moment, and glanced over in Speedette's direction. He had heard something for sure. Speedette gasped a little, widening her eyes, and zoomed off. Herald watched the flash go by and just assumed it was another one of the speedster Titans. So he resumed his training.

Speedette had gone off to find her older sister, her go-to person for advice. Unsurprisingly, Swordplay was sprawled out on the couch mindlessly flipping through television channels when her sister found her. "Jordan!" Speedette demanded, plopping herself down onto her sister's legs, "How do you tell someone you like them?" Swordplay didn't bother to move, but did slightly glance at her sister.

"Cheerie, you like everyone."

"I know, but I like Herald a whole lot!" She squealed a little. Swordplay raised an eyebrow and moved around a little so she could fully see her sister.

"Herald? But you're ten and he's… old."

"But he's so cool!" Speedette counter-argued. "He can kick things really good! And he's tall! Super tall!" She then went on to rapidly babble some more, revolving around Herald and his martial arts skills. Swordplay listened to what she could understand and gave a nod in understanding. It wasn't that kind of like. But still, she had to ask…

"Do you wanna kiss him?" Speedette stopped mid-sentence and made a face of disgust.

"No way! Kissing 's icky!" Swordplay gave a grin of satisfaction. Before she could say anything else, Speedette butted in with, "But I still think he's really cool and I wanna tell him I like him!" She crossed her arms and pouted a little.

Swordplay stretched out some. "I dunno what to do. Try giving him flowers." Speedtte gave her a curious look.

"But I don't like-like him."

"I know. That's what the flowers are for." She gave her full attention back to her little sister, as if she was planning on giving life-altering advice. "See, flowers are for people you like. It's chocolate that's for people you like-like." Speedette perked up. That made sense to her.

"What kind of flowers should I get for him?" This is where Swordplay lost all attempts at wisdom. She gave a lazy shrug.

"I dunno. Free ones." She flopped back down on her back. Speedette thought about it for a second, and then nodded. She knew what to do now. She zoomed outside. Swordplay resumed mindlessly flipping through channels.

Speedette has made her way to the park. Dandelions were free, they practically littered the place. Speedette just wondered why she was the first to use them to her advantage. She dashed around and grabbed as many as her hand could fit, covering herself in yellow pollen in the process. She even gave the flowers a quick smell to make sure they were good enough. That only served to yellow the tip of her nose as they didn't really smell like anything. But that was close enough for Speedette.

Herald wasn't in the training room when Speedette returned to the tower. Confused, she ran around the building looking for him, only to collide with him while heading into the kitchen. Due to the speed of the impact, Herald was flung back, barely managing catch himself before fully slamming to the ground. Speedette stumbled back a little, clutching onto the dandelions tighter and holding her head. Color rushed to her face and she whimpered. Herald noticed this and quickly pulled himself up into a crouching position.

"Hey now, you don't have to cry. It was just an accident." Speedette gave a quick nod. Her eyes still wetted a little.

"Right! I just wanted to… I wanted to…" The embarrassment from the incident right before was ruining her train of thought. She didn't want to mess up anymore. Herald gave a small frown and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" He didn't know if the collision had hurt her head or something. Speedette tried to pull herself together. Closing her eyes, she took in a breath of air and thrusted the hand with the dandelions out in front of her. In a rushed voice, she added,

"I just wanted to say that you're really super cool!" She nervously opened an eye. Herald was a little off put by the sudden gift of weeds, but he accepted them anyway. There was a fair amount of them, and Herald appreciated the thought of them. Grinning, he ruffled Speedette's hair a bit.

"You're pretty cool yourself." Speedette opened her other eye and gasped a little, color again going to her cheeks.

"Really?!" was all she managed to squeak out. Herald gave an affirmative nod. The young girl began a giggle fit, unable to contain her excitement. He thought she was cool!

In a rush of pure glee, Speedette took off in the opposite direction, calling out her older sister's name. Herald stood up and waved as she went. Looking down at the dandelions, he turned to find a place to put them. He was going to keep them, after all.


End file.
